LuXure ExpreSS
by tow-minds
Summary: OS...biG trip, lorsque les héros d'HP pêtent un plomb...HPDM, BZRW, PPHG


**Il était une fois...**

_**dans un pays pas si lointain...**_

**dans un temps pas si lointain que ça...**

_**avec des zéros euh héros pas si vieux que ça...**_

**Draco et Harry se détestaient pas autan que sa mais...**

_**ne s'aimaient pas tant que ça non plus enfin...**_

**il ne savait pas que l'un ne haïssaient pas tant l'autre que ça et réciproquement**

_**en résumé c'étaient des ados bien aveugles comme les autres...**_

**mais un jour...**

_**un pigeon euh une chouette passa...**_

**et se prit la vitre ...**

_**-Putain Edwige je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de picoler! s'écria Harry**_

**Harry c'était quoi ce bruit? Qu'est-ce-que tu manigance encore? s'écria Vernon**

_**Rien s'est mon amant qui est tombé du lit pardon tonton! hurla-t-il**_

**QUEWAAAAA? hurla pétunia**

_**T'en fais pas un jour toi aussi tu saura ce que sais d'être tenu éveillée toute la nuit tantine!**_

**Dudley fini sa blague:**

**C l'histoire d'une femme qui se promène, L arrive sur un pont et entend: aidé moi, help au secours... alors elle saute et va sauver le truc qui coule et s'aperçoit que c'est un renard, alors elle se sauve en l'attrapant par la queue et, arrivé sur la terre ferme le renard se transforme en un beau jeune homme qui dit a la femme... - C bon, je crois que vous pouvais me lacher la queue!**

**et demande a sa mère de quoi il parle...**

**_Et là Vernon s'exclama_**

_**-Mon dieu j'ai deux obsédés sous mon toit!**_

**et ron arriva avec hermionneu et enlevèrent harry**

**_qui rattrapa au vol hedwige qui tenait sa mini bouteille de whisky dans le bec_**

**et partirent pour on sait pas trop où parce que c'était ron qui conduisait pendant que herm ...**

_**était occupée avec autre chose qu'un volant**_

**c'est a dire le join qu'elle été en train de rouler... **

_**bah oui d'où vous croyez qu'elle vient son inspiration ! **_

elle commença a en tirer une bouffé quand...

_**elle manqua de s'étouffer**_

et harry récupéra l'objet du délit pour continuer ce qu'hermione avait commencé

_**et là ron ce dit...quelle bande de drogués! tout en récupérant la bouteille de whisky d'hedwige complètement pété pour en prendre une gorgée mais...**_

elle été vide

**_il la jeta par la fenêtre en ce disant de toute manière boire ou conduire il faut choisir...mais le problème c que moi je préfère boire!_**

et harry lui dit:" don't drink and drive...smoke and fly" comme nous ron sois zennnn ...

_**il lui que non qu'il devait y avoir au moins une personne qui gardé la tête froide (pendant cette canicule) dans cette voiture, sur ce...**_

Il ouvrit la fenêtre pour éviter que cette caisse se transforme en aquarium...

_**et eu la surprise de voir trois gros nuages de fumée s'échapper**_

mais par la fenêtre il vu qu'ils étaient entrain de voler au dessus du poudlar express...

_**et hedwige prise d'un élan de folie s'élança par la fenêtre pour aller s'écraser comme une merde sur le toit du train alors que harry chantait à tue tête "I believe i can flyy i believe i can touch the skyy"**_

et hermione été pété de rire c'est là que...

_**elle manqua de tomber à force de se fendre la gueule**_

mais ron la rattrapa tout en approchant la voiture du train pour récupérer hedwige et tant qu'a faire se poser sur la train pour économiser de l'ésence (kil é for ce ron!)

_**harry râla après ron mais quel con t'imagine le spectacle que tu viens de me faire manquer**_

quel spectacle demanda ron qui ne captait rien a ce que disait enfin essayé de dire 'ry

_**bah hermione volant par la portière pour aller rejoindre hedwige sur le toit du train la bonne blague!**_

Hermione s'exclama -ha moi je croyait que tu parlais de malfoy en train de se changer dans son wagon... regarde on le voit là il é en calbute ...

-**_où ça où ça! s'exclama harry aux haguets _**veeeee vooooaaaaaarrrrr ! et ce con sauta sur le toi tu train...

_**Et paf paf parfois harry fais paf!**_

Draco dans le wagon sur lequel harry s'était lamentablement écrasé

-c'était quoi ce bruit?

-**_oh ça doit être un pigeon ki é passé dans les réacteurs dit crabbe en haussant les épaules_**

Blaise fouttant une claque sur la "tête" a crabbe: " on est dans un train ducon ya pas de réacteurs"

récation de crabbe : 0o

**_-pourquoi c'est quoi la différence ! demanda ce dernier alors qu'harry chanté toujours avec le peu de coffre ki lui restait "I believe i can flyy"_**

Draco dit : laisse tomber et pour une fois fait quelque chose d'utile: ferme là

atténué presque en murmure "i beliiiiveeeee i caneeee flyyyyeuuuuu iii beeeliiiveeeeuuuu i caneeee touuucheee theee skyyyeuuuu"

_**draco se dirigea vers la vitre et l'ouvrit:**_

_**-ah un peu d'air frais!**_

_**et là il aperçut la tête d'harry**_

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa cri d'affroi et de surprise

_**non d'une marmotte racornie Potter qu'est-ce que tu fous là!**_

-moi? ben je viens te voaarrrrreeeuuu mon chouuuux!

-Putain t'est bourré ou quoi le balafré?

-Nooooooooonn, je suis juste un petit peu stoooooooneuuuuuu...

_**stonee chui complètement stonnnee je voi le soleilll o milieuu de la nuiittt chanta-t-il**_

_**-Potter il est 15h c'est normal que tu vois le soleil triple andouille!**_

_**Sur ce draco attrapa tant bien ke mal harry par le col et...**_

le "posa délicatement" o milieu de wagon, ben faudrait pas qu'il tombe é qu'il se fasse mal le pauvre...

_**-ouhou potter tu m'entends! dit-il en le secouant**_

-mais ouIiiiiiiii mon chouu je t'entends, c'est brigitte bardot o téléphone avec the king of the king of the lionss

-putain je sais pas skil a fumé mais j'en veux ! dit blaise

-t'en veut? c'est hermioneu qui a toute la bouate dans la voiture sur le toit !

-hein la voiture sur le toit? tu dis vraiment que des conneries hein potty !

_**-tu sais que je t'aime toi! dit ce dernier en passant ses bras autour du coup de draco qui déglutissait difficilement**_

_**-Ouai c'est ça et mon cul c'est du poulet!**_

-a wé? J'adore le poulet! je peux goûter?"dit-il en descendant se main poulet? où çaaa?

-Crabbe ta gueule...

**_-bon potty reprend toi maintenant oh!_**

_**-oh regarde un éléphant rose! dit-il en pointant son doigt vers la fenêtre**_

_**Et paf une claque**_

_**-alors ça réveille**_

-méééééé tu ma fait maleuuuu! Té méchannnnnnn vais le dire a mioneu! Na ! et il se mit a hurler en passant la tête par la fenêtre il est toujours pendu au coup de draco donc du cou il se retrouve lui aussi a moitié par la fenêtre MIONNNEUUUUUUUUU il est méchannnnnt dracooooooooo y ma tapééééé ...

_**-ok surtout rester calme...souffla le bourreau en question**_

il détacha ses yeux des émeraudes de potter et leva la tête pour apercevoir une hermione totalement stone elle avait tout fini en juif la connasse! et qui refesait titanic a 10 centimètre du bord du wagon

-putain blaise va la chercher...

_**blaise s'avança pour attraper hermione (il aurai de loin préféré attraper ron se dit-il mais bon...) alors que draco traînait harry jusqu'à la banquette du compartiment**_

_**-Voilà assis toi là maintenant!**_

_**une fois harry assis il voulu se diriger pour aider blaise mais harry le tenait toujours bien serré**_

_**-Potter lâche moi maintenant!**_

_**-naann veuu paa**_

_**au bout de dix minutes de plaidoirie draco abandonna**_

et hermione était dans le wagon et se dirigeait vers Pansy qui venait d'arriver et qui ne comprenais pas trop ce kil se passait. Ron était arrivé et il été callé dans un coin de la banquette.

harry se collait de plus en plus a draco qui n'avait pas l'air de se débattre plus que ça...

_**-il a bouffé des sangsues à midi ou quoi! soupira ce dernier en écartant son bras pour le poser sur les épaule d'harry**_

_**tous le regardèrent avec étonnement**_

_**-bah quoi c'est pour être plus à l'aise! quitte à être coller à lui...**_

hermione tanguait et roulé et tangué et roulé bref elle marchai pas droit et pansy la rattrapa alors qu'elle était en train de se casser le gueule pour la 18 ème foi en 15 secondes...

_**-dis c moi où la terre elle penche**_

_**-c'est toi chérie!ria pansy**_

-chérie? mais on sort pas encore ensemble que je sache!

-pas encore? tu nous avais caché ça Pansy !

-Ho toi là avec ta sangsue collé autour du cou tu peux parler..

_**-drayy elle est méchanteuuhh!**_

_**-ça ça fait des années que je le sais potter c pas une découverte! et puis...ta gueule!**_

-si je veux moua je pourrai faire comme ça ! et il se jeta sur la bouche de draco même si elle été ka 5 centimétre de la sienne...

_**draco leva les miens bien haut pour montrer qu'il y été pour rien avant de laisser tomber et de répondre au baiser d'harry**_

_**-Draco! s'exclama pansy**_

_**la seule réponse quelle eu fut un geste un peu vulgaire de la part de ce dernier**_

-ho é merde puisque c comme ça ! et blaise se jette sur ron qui été tout éttoné et qui se laissa faire...

_**-putain c'est la fête ce soir!s'exclama pansy en se jettant sur herm'**_

_**-cet après-midi!rectifia draco avant de se reprendre le baiser interrompu**_

Et crabbe sorti a la recherche de nourriture parce que son cerveau n'avait pas tout analysé...

_**et paf le train freina brusquement faisant tomber harry et draco par terre!**_

(ho c balo) et rogue entra dans le wagon a ce moment là pas mais alors pas content de tout de voir ses élèves forniquent dans le train avec des gryffis

_**-bande de dépravééééss! hurla-t-il**_

-vous avez qu'a aller chercher neville si vous étes pas content!hurla blaise ---- ----- gmemenrmrmgenrne wé c bon j'i vais ! et rogue partit...

_**et tous vaquèrent à leurs occupations...**_

bucales et corporelles jusqu'a l'arrivée a poudlar où ils demandèrent a dumby des chambres pour lé nouveaux couples ce qui leur fut accordé...

_**heureusement pour eux herm' et harry avaient eu le temps d'attérir et de s'investir dans cette nouvelle relation**_

et il vécurent heureux et eurent... enfin adoptèrent plein d'enfant japonnais

et créerent un école de ma,gaka yaïs en France

FIN 


End file.
